


Yeehonks get disgusting

by SimpleFurryMemeMan (orphan_account)



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Dialoglogs (Homestuck), Inflation, M/M, Macros, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Ripping Clothes, Soda Inflation, Sweat Licking, Ultimate Dirk Strider, Ultimate Dirk narration, Why Did I Write This?, dirk says tummy and belly a lot and its uncomfortable, elaborate shitpost, i'm not even into most of this shit, macro growth, physical crushing, saliva drinking, sweat inflation, they don't even cum at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SimpleFurryMemeMan
Summary: Premarital sex is a sin, but having a weird kinkfest with your homie ain't![Elaborate shitpost, I'm so sorry.]
Relationships: Marvus Xoloto/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Yeehonks get disgusting

Marvus: u so disgustan u no dat 

I look up, rudely woken up from my blank daydream by the deep and barely legible voice belonging to my kinkmate.

My head is resting on top of his massive and springy man-breast, no doubt causing him equally huge discomfort. Not like he’d ever tell me to stop. He’s the same brand of enigma as me, and we both hate to admit defeat.

I quirk my brow at him, staring shadeless at his smug toothy clown grin. The one that’s always glued to his face. I won’t lie, I’m quite jealous of his ability to maintain the same expression for so long.

Dirk: As if you’re the one to judge. 

Dirk: I’m not the one walkin’ around with my tits out and forcing countless innocent trolls to partake in a secret diaper fetish. Nor did I let an ageless alien being smell my armpits for an optional achievement. 

Dirk: I don’t think you have the right to kinkshame me with that track record, boy toy. 

He snickers at me. His laugh is throaty and ragged, spreading hot air all over my face.

Marvus: i may hav done all dose tangz 

Marvus: sure 

Marvus: u gotz me 

Marvus: dosnt change da factz dat ur much higha on da scalez of activ n gross fetishez 

Marvus: after allz 

Marvus: ur da clownfucka here 

Dirk: Fuck you. 

Marvus: litrally or figuratively 

Dirk: You always make this joke, every time I say that to you. I have reasons to believe you have stopped doing that ironically after the second attempt and now you’re just trying to piss me off. 

Marvus: u no it bae 

His hand reaches over my head and starts petting me like a fucking dog. Or, as he’d call it, a woofbeast. Whatever, his constant teasing over me is making me all the more horny. And when I get horny, I get kinky.

Clown is right about one thing. My type of kinky is the freaky type that most people would avoid at all cost. It’s the type you regret searching up on Google Images, because your view of the internet as a whole will never be the same afterwards.

You know what I’m talking about. Everyone who hasn’t been living under the rock for the whole decade knows.

The moment you look up “vore”, or “inflation”, or “macro”, or just take a good look at the categories of art on FurAffinity. That moment follows you till the rest of your life.

It just so happens that my tastes align perfectly with those exact terms.

Marvus: bby r u monologing again 

Marvus: is it bout ur kinkz coz u gotza ovahcompensate 4 da fact ur a virgin 

Dirk: Shut the fuck up. 

Dirk: You’re a virgin too. 

Marvus: lol u gotz me :o) 

God I really hate him sometimes. It’s such a shame that he’s the only one I know that not only tolerates my brand of fetishisation, but also actively enjoys and participates in it.

But that’s what you’re here for anyway, isn’t it?

The weird, the freaky, the disgusting, the  _ ultimately repulsive _ .

I know that’s what you want, you sick fucks. So I’ll give it all to you.

I pick myself up from my comfortable position on Marvus’s pillow-like chest and move myself up. My glorious pecs come to a face-off with the clown’s as they squeeze and rub against each other. I stare the troll right in his half-closed eyes, my hands already gripping his wrists. I can feel my dick harden and push against his abs.

He laughs in my face.

Marvus: try me bich ;o) 

He easily throws me off of himself and to the other side of the bed. I’m stunned for just a second, but that’s enough for him to roll on top of me and pin me down. 

His strong sweaty palms are holding my arms in place as he lowers his large body on top of mine. His muscles push against mine, pecs and abs pulsating in unison. I can feel his superior mass trying to crush me. Sweat is starting to bead down both of our bodies as the proximity heats us up. Our breaths fall on each other’s faces, his smelling of two year old sprinkles and rancid Faygo.

Marvus: urs smellz of doritoez n stale fanta bro 

Whatever.

The clown’s strong grip begins to slip as our combined perspiration lubes our whole bodies up. However, before he can let go, he leans in with an even wider grin.

He opens his maw and begins running his tongue all over my handsome face, covering every inch of it in alien drool. I take a moment to bask in the moisture, before opening my own mouth and letting his warm saliva pool at the back of my throat. I swallow, gurgling as I refuse to close up at any point.

Then, when he starts to slow down, I retaliate. I let my own tongue out, like a hungry predator out of its cage, and lick back. I reach for Marvus’s mouth and collect his fluid straight from the source. It’s viscous and tasteless as it struggles to flow down to my stomach at an optimal speed.

My dick is unbelievably hard and quivering at this point, as is the clown’s. In case you haven’t noticed, we both get off on this.

Eventually, the clown pulls back, and I whine in betrayal. I’ve only barely started filling up, and he’s already pussying out. The actual audacity this purple fucker has.

Marvus: if i don tease u ud nevah retaliate ;o) 

Oh, Marvus, you know me so, so well.

Marvus: lol 

I do as I always do, and retaliate. I push Marvus off of me and slip over on top of him. Then, I let the magic happen.

My body begins rapidly growing in size. My muscles ripple and bulge as their mass doubles, triples, maybe even quadruples if I’m feeling especially horny. And I’m very horny tonight.

My pajamas tear at the seams as they fail to contain my sheer girth. I pour out of the newly-made holes, expanding them further and further. The sounds of ripping fabric and bed creaking under my ever increasing girth can’t cover my aroused breathing. 

My pecs continue to swell, going from matching the clown’s to covering his entire chest, to his entire torso. My biceps become as large as him. My head and subsequently mouth is large enough that I could just swallow him whole this instant. I’m forced to lower myself on top of him as the ceiling comes ever closer, and I can hear him exhale in lust over my giant frame as I crush him with my enormous bod.

The clothes I was wearing are nothing but mere shreds at this point. The bed lets out its final creak as it breaks under me. I don’t even need to use my hands to hold Marvus down, because my chest alone is doing the job for me. I only stop growing when the bulging mass of muscle that is myself fills out the whole room.

Holy shit I love being ginormous.

I grind down on the clown, watching him writhe and moan under my impressive size. If I wanted to, I could kill him by crushing him right then and there. But I’m not a fucking sadist. Despite the force I’m exerting on him, he remains fine thanks to the “plot” armor I had bestowed upon him.

He has yet to say his thanks.

Soon enough, Marvus is almost drowning in the puddle of sweat that formed underneath me. I decide it’s time for the grand finale and shrink down to my usual size. There’s no flowery description of that because, in all honesty, I couldn’t care less about this part. All you need to know is that my pajamas appear on me again for the sake of “plot” convenience.

Once I’m yet again half a head shorter than my kinkmate, I get to work. I lick every square inch of him, gathering every single droplet of fluid we both had shed. I’m like a cat grooming its partner, except instead of cleaning off dirt, I’m swallowing the holy water itself.

I can feel the salty goodness flow down my throat and join the viscous alien liquid in my stomach. It pools in there as the last of my kinks gets exposed to the world.

As the level of the sweat puddle diminishes, my belly begins bulging out and swelling. Here we go. My stomach stretches as the volume it holds increases with each movement of my tongue. Marvus helpfully provides me with his most wet areas to gather our shared nectar off of.

It doesn’t take long for my bloating tummy to become fully noticeable. It hangs down and sloshes with each move as I shovel sweat into my mouth. It rumbles with pleasure as I feel the liquid build up and push against my inner walls.

By the time the room and both me and my partner are squeaky clean, my belly stretches to the size of a yoga ball, making moving on all fours a struggle. My clothes roll up to give it more space. It’s beautifully spherical and loud, like a water balloon filled to the brim. But both me and the clown know I’m far from my limit.

He pulls me up into an embrace in the shambles of our bed, and shows me his secret weapon. Soda. Bottles upon bottles of soda lined up behind a cupboard, waiting for my gluttonous lust to rip into them. My tummy gurgles and vibrates in excitement.

So I chug. Bottle after bottle. Soda after soda. The orb that is my belly grows with each sip I take, with each burp I refuse to let go. It spreads my curled up legs apart and completely covers my aching dick. I can feel the pressure build up, but I refuse to release, making my stomach stretch even further.

By the time I finish the last bottle, I can hardly see anything in front of me besides the sphere that I’ve become. It pushes against my chest, filling my already laboured breathing with even more gasping. I reach over and touch the taut skin over my orb-shaped abdomen, reveling in the cacophony of noises it’s emitting. It’s so goddamn loud it’s unreal. I feel so heavy with liquid and so  _ enormous _ , if not for my “plot” armor I would have burst a long time ago.

Marvus reaches over my shoulders and begins pressing on my belly. Testing me and my ability of keeping it all trapped within. Then, when I refuse to yield, he claims his defeat and showers me with nibbles and bites. I quiver from each contact with his impressive fangs, causing the fluid inside of me to move around and fill me with euphoria. I hiccup each time.

Marvus: did it feel gud 

Dirk: Abso-fucking-lutely. My dick is completely numb from all this, so I’d count it as a success. 

Marvus: lol mood 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
